Steel Heart of Ice
by Threnody11
Summary: Kikyo is damned to hell and has let Naraku fool her once again.  From the very pits of hell, he plots the end of his ennemies.  Madly in love with each other, Kagome and Inu Yasha will face extreme difficulties in the future.  Question is, what's in store
1. Chapter 1

**Steel Heart of Ice**

**Authors Notes: **Well, I'm going to start writing the fanfic, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Inu Yasha and Co., Okie dokie now on to the story!

**Prologue: Ice Cloaked Woman of Forlornness**

Scentless, that's what she was, cold, icy and bitter. Her body was different shades of blue. Her lips colourless, her once flush and pearly skin was no longer. The once beating heart that had stood in her chest when she was human had stopped beating long ago. Her nails, not creepily long, but enough to resemble human like fangs. That was the only part of her that looked human.

Her hair once long tresses of ebony black with shines of blue, also now colourless. Shines of white appeared in her blue tinted dead strands. Sparkles of snowflakes were found imbedded in her locks of long waist length hair.

Even when her heart had stopped thumping, her own emotional attached human self had become a heart of steel.

Whenever she walked, it felt like needles were piercing her bare feet. Every time she blinked, it felt like her eyes were being ripped out. Every time she spoke, it felt like her throat was being choked. Every time she moved her body, pain would strike her, slightly changing stances felt like a thousand daggers stabbing themselves into her body like ice cold running river waters. Freezing, her body had no temperature; she could not feel anything of warmth. A single touch to anything felt colder for some reason.

Her eyes, oh how horrible her sight was. She would see monsters ready to devour her, but then blink with pain, and they'd be gone.

She was damned to be alone. Her heart of ice on the outside world as a living mortal had damned her so to be.

She despised herself, she knew of her fate long before she walked the path. A forewarning was always sent to those who are preordained for hell. A path of bloodshed killing demons she had chosen. Guardian of the Shikon No Tama had led her to this forlorn some place. Draped in nothing but her own wild hair blowing in the freezing winds of a hellish Antarctica.

Her eyes, the colour of the deepest of all yellows, had once been less hateful and wise. Once hazel, the colour which Inu Yasha had adored, spurned with the desire to reach out for his soul and to drag him down to this emptiness he'd trapped her in. Had he meant it, she knew deep down, where some morals remained, that he had never meant for her to have such a fate. Falling in love, they had done many things together. He was the first man she had ever kissed, ever wanted to be with, her first everything. Trapped in memories forever like this? Was this pain really worth to see Inu Yasha happy? Was it worth to see him happy in the other arms of another woman? Yes, it was, at least that is what she would tell herself every moment.

For him, she would stand in this hellish void forever, for him; she would give up her soul. And that's exactly what she had done. Kagome was her representative, and even if she could not view intimacy with him (which jealousy be damned, she'd rather not see.) she could always think of Kagome as her replacement. That thought struck a nerve. Her replacement, no. Kagome would never replace Kikyo in Inu Yasha's heart. Could she? No, she could never; he'd proven it to both of them many times. To Kagome's dislike of course, but then, even Kagome did not know that it had been her wish. The darkness in her heart had easily been seen by Kikyo. For she had once secretly held deep and terrible dark secrets within that very soul. Sharing it, she had come to know it so well. The depths of it were still memorable, just like her love for Inu Yasha. Feelings, is that what kept her going, mere memories of what she had once been? Yes, it was. These memories of feelings that once were kept her a little hope deep inside the vengeful hatred that had come to create her cold exterior.

When she had been brought back to life by the Spectre Urasue, she had been created from stolen grave soil created for her own grave. Bones had been moulded into the soil in order to give her flesh and fake muscles to attach themselves with. Many things had been collected in order to create such a body. Within it, she felt heavy burdens, but at least then she could still actually feel something.

Life felt heavy, and she always felt like she was never wanted. Many had tried to kill her calling her tragic or a demon. Ha! How tragic indeed, loosing the love of her life to herself. Did that even have some sense into it at all? Heart broken had been the most recent feeling she could ever feel here. She wanted to be saved, isn't that what any woman truly desired deep down. Saved by the man who'd stolen her heart and had been ripped away from his grasp by the despicable demon Naraku. She couldn't stand this pain anymore. Would Inu Yasha ever remember her? She wondered what he was doing at this moment.

She smiled to herself knowingly. He was happy with his second love. Had he ever really loved her the way he had Kagome? Yes, she knew it, even though they had not received a lot of time to be together, Kagome had succeeded where she had failed. Not being able to spend much time with each other, Kikyo had failed to love Inu Yasha the way he had claimed to love her.

She knew that she had loved him, but his feelings were maddening. He loved her so much that he had claimed her for life. At the time, she hadn't wanted such promises, but now? Now, things were much different. She had gotten to know more sides of him that she had never come to know when they had both been together years ago. Sides of him that had been freed by Kagome's caring hands. She admired her other half greatly. never would she have to worry about them again, no matter how much the hatred spurned in her body, she could at least pretend to be happy for them.

Reminiscing kept her busy; sometimes the pain would be forgotten. No matter how intense it seamed, hell didn't seam so bad after all. She could send them both her love and set herself the goal of destroying all hatred of both of them being together.

Perhaps they would try and free her? Now she could only hope and wait.

Unfortunately, Naraku had been killed, and apparently was damned to her same fate. To her dismay, he continued to taunt her. Reminding her of all the times that she had been let down by people. Her hatred had become even bigger by the moments that she had been consumed by it. Little by little, her resolve was destroyed, falling again into the hands of Naraku, Kikyo began to fade. Her body the same appearance, Naraku was forming a plan. His aura was still strong, but he would have his way. His goal was now to destroy Kagome Higourashi, the woman who had taken everything from him. Though his fondness for Kikyo had been destroyed, he'd desired her for quite some time now. Her innocence had appealed to him greatly. He'd desired Kikyo the same way once long ago in the human forms as Onigumo. He wanted to destroy her so completely in the way that her heart could fall into his hands.

he'd desired her body, he wanted to tear apart the person that she was, he wanted her like Kikyo. But much planning was needed. First he would need Kikyo. That was complete, he,d always was able to slip passed her defences and kill her from the inside out. She was no longer powerful, and her hatred was so easy for him to use. All he needed was to slowly change Kagome and begin his plans of actions from there. What was it about tainted beauty full of malice that he enjoyed? Oh yes, the joy of seeing others in pain.

He would make her hate Inu Yasha and desire the darkness in her heart. He'd already stolen her powers once, who says who wouldn't be able to steel her away from Inu Yasha?

Having set his plan in motion, he began to create out of the darkness that had observed Kikyo into something of physical form on the outside world. How he would enjoy possessing her. Kikyo was a bore to him, she was tied down to this world as painfully has he had been. Both could not exist in such a dimension of cold ice lands. Though he did have to admit, he did admire Kikyo's inner dept of being able to create an icy exterior as could and emotionless as she was.

Already he'd stepped into her heart and had begun to feed on its darkness. The void had been created of her own will, slowly draining away at her positive life force, after all, it's not like she need dreams and false hopes that would never come true anyway. He would create an image of Kikyo, perfect distraction for Inu Yasha to have him bound away from his precious love. Soon to be in his arms. He desired a woman who was shattered, then he could pick up the pieces and defile her very being.

Yes, his plan would work out perfectly.

Kikyo could be seen in her own darkness. Why hadn't she seen it coming, of course he wanted he imbedded within herself? That way, she was out of the way, and h could use Kagome all he wanted. She tried to move, but everything was so still. Images of betrayal and love loss were running through her mind.

is this what he had done to Kohaku? Had he trapped himself within the darkness of his own mind? That was the most unbearable thing Naraku could ever do to any soul. That's why he couldn't linger past the fact that he'd betrayed Sango and had killed his own family. Living it again and again each moment until he was destroyed! She had to stop him; she had to destroy this mayhem before it destroyed both Inu Yasha and Kagome.

Unfortunately there was nothing she could do. She could only hope that this destruction and heart break would only bring Inu Yasha and Kagome together. Feeling Naraku tred upon her memories, she knew he was going to use her against them, now she just had to figure out how to warn them.


	2. Voices in thy dream

**Chapter One: Voices in Thy Dreams**

He could hear something, the voice wasn't very strong, but he felt it, a part of his heart knew who it was, but consciously, he did not. It sounded so familiar, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that he recognized it and had heard it from somewhere before.

He was running after that feeling of recall inside his mind. It was dark, the voice was leading him to nowhere, but he knew he had to find it. _''Inu Yasha...''_

Hearing his own name like that was mocking him._ ''Where are you? What do you want with me?!'' _He shouted, this running around was becoming tiresome and annoying. His frustrations were beginning to worsen, until a dark light was seen.

Fallowing the dark light, he was lead to a mirror of himself. The voices had stopped calling. Curious to why there was a mirror, he walked forward and looked at himself. When he was growing up, he would always shatter the water reflecting his image. Ashamed at himself for being born between a demon and a human, he despised his own reflection. He couldn't stand even looking at himself. Now, no longer the hateful and angry boy he use to be, he stood proud standing in front of his own self image as a man.

After all, Kagome did say she liked him the way he was. While thinking of his current lover, a new image appeared.

There he stood, all of his friends and adversaries. Many of them were sprawled dead on the ground. He was shocked by the scene. Koga was stricken down by Kagome. He'd rambled something caressing her. He tried to stop her from moving forward. But she whispered something in his ear that not even Inu Yasha could decipher with his excellent demonic hearing. Shocked and distracted, she took the advantage and delivered the killing blow. In rage, Ayame tried to convince Kagome to stop, but she refused to listen to anyone. Bleeding to death, Ayame ran to his side. She too was hit, falling beside her companion; she held his hand as they both died. Too dumbfounded at what she had just done, he could only speak her name. Laughing at her former acquaintances, she reminded Inu Yasha of his demonic self. So cruel and bloodthirsty for more life to shed and destroy. Looking around, she dared anyone to striker her down to do it now.

Seeing Sesshomaru, she smirked widely and pointed toward his bruised figure.

He did not think she was worthy enough to be able to possess such powers that could harm him the way she had done during this awful and very discreditable experience. Insulting him constantly, he took in her bait like a fish on a rod.

Quickly she reeled in her next victim. Sesshomaru had tired of her insults one after the other, taunting him by reminding him of the arm Inu Yasha had taken away from him. Using his demonic speed, he wanted so badly to wipe that miserable smirk off her pretty little face. Before he could lay a hand on her and deliver the final blow, his head came clean off and fell to the ground.

As the observer, Inu Yasha was gawking at all she had just done unable to whisper the words his was trying to form. He noticed the colour of her eyes. Red, since when were her eyes ever red. What happened to those gazing blue eyes that he would look into to try and read her thoughts?

The woman who he had fallen so deeply in love with had turned into a soulless murderer with no conscious of her own. Within her hand, she held the jewel. The colour it possessed was no longer pure. Pure malice could be sensed and Inu Yasha could see its dark Youki.

Turning around, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala were caught between a light that had come from the jewel. Their bodies, like the ill-fated Ayame and Koga, fell to the floor lifeless. Their eyes were all blank and void of any emotion except fear and surprise.

She had done it, she had killed every last one of them within a minute. The triumph of seeing all of them dead made her laugh. Behind her voice, it sounded the same as hers, but only one demon would ever dare speak such words. _''Now that they're out of the way, the rest of world will crumble at my feet. No one will dare ever stand in my way again!''_

Inu Yasha woke up drenched in his own sweat. Sitting up suddenly, he noticed Kagome fall away from his lap. He blushed and had forgotten all about his nightmare for a few seconds before returning to his thoughts. _'Was it all just a dream?' _Looking down at Kagome, he knew the answer right away. The haze from sleep now gone from his physical and mental state, he blushed once more thinking of how both he and Kagome had fallen asleep to end up in such a position.

They had just vanquished another one of Naraku's raid of demons and were fatigued. Well the humans of the group anyway, he tried to tell himself. Looking at her sleeping form made his body relax from the earlier tension it had taken the moment he'd woken up. Coming back in the middle of the night to Kaede's village had been a long and tiresome journey. Everyone had gone to bed late while Inu Yasha had snuck in after everyone had fallen asleep to watch over Kagome. He had five minutes to himself before she had woken up and asked him to hold her. He was going to just leave and pass off the offer, but when she told him that she was cold, he couldn't just leave her. Taking off is red haori, he put it over her shivering form and sat behind her. When she asked him why he wasn't facing her, he merely embraced his arms around her and put his head close to her hair sniffing her scent he treasured. She had returned his heart-warming gesture by putting her head on his chest. He had spoken a few words to her, but she had fallen asleep the instant she heard the beating of his heart.

Timid, he merely fell asleep with her in his arms. Not too long afterward, he'd had the nightmare.

Waking up to his movements, she blinked a few times before talking. _''What's the matter?'' _She was now completely awake and was worried when he hadn't answered her question. She got up and sat in front of him. When he hadn't registered her movements, she pulled him in by his two hair ends and confronted him face to face. _''Can't you see I'm talking to you?!'' _Just realizing what was going on. He looked at Kagome puzzled tuning back to his surroundings. He put a finger on her lips before they both turned to look at Shippo who had lain not to far from Kagome. He stirred in his sleep, scarred that he would wake up, they both jumped away from each other as fast as possible.

All Shippo had done was turn around snoring. Both came back to the place they had been occupying before. Kagome was about to yell at Inu Yasha again, but he silenced her once more. _''Be quiet, or you'll wake them up!'' _Whispering was not one of Kagome's best qualities, mind you, neither was it for Inu Yasha, but somehow she'd managed to whisper her all too famous word and an added glare.

''_Sit…'' _He plummeted to the floor in the all too recognising position he'd done for years. This time though, he hadn't really said anything wrong to anger her, had he? Remembering something from a while back while they had first been traveling together, he got back up and gave her a glare of his own. _'That's right; she doesn't like it when I don't answer her when she's worried.'_

She crossed her arms and turned the other direction her back facing him. Maybe he hadn't deserved that one, but he knew how she worried about him all of the time. She felt guilty now about what she'd done, but her pride got in the way. She looked back at him once before gasping at the very small distance his entire body had come from the short distance he'd been sitting away from her only moments ago.

He looked at her curiously and moved in his face a little closer trying to get a better look into her expression and try to read her better for the words she left untold. She was blushing furiously, but he didn't notice it. _''I'm sorry.''_

She almost fell over at his apology; she had still yet to become accustomed to his different behaviour. Thinking more on the subject, he was giving her more attention then usual, she hadn't gotten use to any of it. He had spent most of his time concentrating on his own goals, sure he would worry about her from time to time, and it's not like he didn't care about her, but his main attention had been in other places. It made her think of Kikyo, even though she was strongly against it and was ashamed of the feelings she harboured toward her at the time, his decision had almost ripped her and Inu Yasha apart.

For such a long time, they hadn't had any closure like they had now.

Now his proximity made her thoughts run in other directions that she would have never thought of before. Should she kiss him, was he going to kiss her? But then she remembered his question.

She noticed that he looked worried while he was trying to get her attention, then he finally noticed the very visible blush on her face. Heat came to him as well, though his mind wasn't on just kissing her. He'd been thinking about Kagome in many different ways lately, and his body had been responding in, very, _very,_ different ways as well. He grasped her shoulders firmly and gazed into her eyes for conformation to see if she did not want his caresses.

His closeness seemed to calm her nerves yet her heart was pounding. Even though his hands were rough, he held her with a certain kind of softness that made her senses tingle. She looked up at him in the somewhat same manner she had the second time they had kissed for what felt like distant memories of the past. He leaned down and was about to kiss her until he sat straight looking suspiciously all around his ears twitching madly.

Frustrated and no longer patient, she grabbed his two front hair pieces for the second time that day and kissed him with all she was worth. She still had her eyebrows slightly furrowed before forgetting her frustrations.

She then remembered the night they had fallen asleep in each others arms. He hadn't wanted to, but she had asked him for his haori. She shivered for an added effect to try and convince him, she felt accountable for his worry, but then she thought of just enjoying his kind gesture when he sat down and held her to keep her warm when she was ''cold''. The moment their lips came into contact, he was shocked by her brash behaviour. Not that he didn't like the position they were in at the moment, but her boldness was a side of her he hadn't really ever come to understand in all the time they had been together. One moment, she was willing to fight for the people she cared for and for people she didn't even know, but when it came to her safety, she would cling to Inu Yasha for protection.

Meanwhile, Shippo had been a little more attentive then Inu Yasha and less distracted at this point in time. He'd heard the footsteps and ruffling of clothes. He couldn't help but smirk, so the monk and slayer had come to spy on the couple. This had blackmail written all over it. They were not yet at the door, but he could smell their scents about two yards away. But all thoughts of bribery had been forgotten when he heard Sango speak.

''_And Inu Yasha said he was going out for a walk.'' _Sango announced with her facial futures slightly burrowed. The monk smirked as he continued to look at the scene in front of him with his two other companions. _''Yes indeed, as a matter of fact, now I know what he means when he says that he is going to look for more firewood.'' _

Shippo nodded, but the Exterminator disagreed with the intent behind his comment. _''You lecher, have no say in this matter. If I recall, you used that excuse yourself when you snuck up on me and Kagome while we went to bathe. Besides, you shouldn't be saying things like that around Shippo, he might just tease Inu Yasha about it, then he will find out that we were spying on him.'' _

Shippo disagreed with her added part with him, but was interrupted by Miroku not being able to finish his sentence.

''_Dear Sango, you would accuse me of such crimes, I love women, but I would never do such a thin-''_

She bumped him on the head with her Hirakostu.

''_Save it! You could at least come up with something better. _

He rubbed his head achingly before responding with his quick wit as usual. He looked at her from behind as his eyes traveled lower, so many times he'd looked there, and so many times she'd been blind to his eyeing. He couldn't help himself; he just had to do it. Plan in motion his hand lowered to his destination.

''…………''

(Maharaja!)(This was for random purposes. XP)

Changing their heads in different positions to get better access, they never noticed the small group of fiends watching behind the blinds that covered the door.

Sango had been guilty surveillance while the couple they were spying on were embracing. She wished that she and Miroku could have a relationship as strong as theirs. Mind you, she'd much prefer having Miroku then Inu Yasha; sure he was at times perverted, but he had redeeming qualities. Like his sincerity, and at times, too caring ways of women, he was quite the character. Inu Yasha was brash, rude, but kind. Miroku was down to earth and thought things through before reacting.

She would usually have heard a comment by now from him from her earlier accusation. She quickly glanced at him before turning her eyes back to the previous scene. Inu Yasha and Kagome had gone to sleep once more. She was getting nervous. _'Did I do something wrong, maybe I should say something?'  
_Without turning to his direction to make it look like she didn't really care, she asked him a question she could not finish. '_'Miroku? Are you oka-…'' _She halted her phrase and turned red; sparks of fire could be scene in her eyes as her anger grew. Clenching both fits in rage, she screamed her frustrations as loud as she ever had as in past situations such as these.

''_Arrrrrrrrrgh! MIROKU!!!''_

He tried to stutter before she got up, but it was too late, she'd hit him unconscious with her boomerang. She felt relived now that her anger was cooling down. She sat back down and sighed before noticing a quivering Shippo. He seemed to be floating in midair, until she noticed feet in front of her. She took a long fearing look up only guessing whose feet they belonged to.

She could hear him growling dangerously, she looked at a very angered Inu Yasha standing in the doorway holding Shippo by the back colure of his small haori.

She couldn't get up, her face became tinted with red and she couldn't find the words to explain her deep humiliation at being caught spying. It made her sound like a hypocrite, not only hours ago had she lectured Miroku about spying on other people when they were not too be looked upon by others.

He was not happy at all, only moments ago, he'd fallen into a nice dream where Kagome had been occupying his thoughts. They were all alone at the Goshiboku tree denouncing their feelings for one another. It had been Kagome's turn to say how she felt, and just before she said those three words he'd waited so long and wanted to hear so desperately, he woken up.

Kagome of course, was sleeping besides him soundly. _''Oh sure! Let her keep sleeping…''_ When he'd heard Sango scream, he sat up as fast as possible practically jumping on Kagome to protect her. Of course she was still sleeping, but that doesn't mean he was not embarrassed when he could only smell all three of his friends. _''Had they been spying on them this entire time?!''_

In a timid yet very angered way, he made his way to the door growling. Shippo didn't have enough time to flee before the hanyou grabbed him by his tail. The kit had tried to escape quickly while Sango had knocked Miroku unconscious. Jumping into the air only served for Inu Yasha to grab and capture him in an even more painful way by his clothes.

Now with the kit in hand, Sango was left to take care of, he'd take care of Miroku some other time.

''_So you think its okay for you to lecture Miroku on spying, then turn around and spy on us?!''_

''_I-I...'' _She stuttered trying to come up with an explicable reason to her reasons for doing it, but how could she give one if she didn't even know why herself. Thinking quickly on her feet, she quickly grabbed Miroku and started slowly walking backward. _''Well since you and Kagome desire to be alone, I'm sure Miroku and I should find some place else to rest for the night.''_

Moving away from him as fast as possible with an unconscious monk, she made a camp for them near the forest. _''Hey! How can you know what Miroku wants if he's unconscious?''_

He shouted, but Sango was out of hearing range. He looked at Shippo before letting him go. The young kitsune scurried away as fast as possible joining Sango and Miroku for retirement of the night until morning.

Returning back to sleep, he dreamt pleasant dreams this time, without interruption.

Sango was not usually one to run away, but she was scarred of Inu Yasha when she did something of the sort. She knew how much he disliked being spied on, but it was even worse when he would be watched when he was having a moment with Kagome. Kagome would not be happy tomorrow either, if there was any quality that the two loved birds shared, was their love for privacy away from prying eyes. Usually, she was the one who would be very respectful of their wishes to be alone, even if they had never said it aloud.

She thought of it and tried to come up with the best conclusion possible to explain the bizarre new behaviour, she'd been possessed by the same thing that made the monk perverted.

Looking at him, he was soundly asleep, Shippo lay beside them both snoring very lightly like two children who'd spent the day doing hard work. This, neither of them today had done. She took out a comforter that Kagome had given Sango as a present and used it for all three of them. She was about to fall asleep when she heard Kilala meow. The demon turned into its small form obediently went to lie beside Sango when she had risen and signalled for her small companion to come. Both fell asleep comfortably.


End file.
